


Equilibrium

by Lxurentia, Youngblood615



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Puns, Chemistry, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Smut, daisuga if you squint - Freeform, kenma just wanted to study, reader is a goddess at chemistry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxurentia/pseuds/Lxurentia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngblood615/pseuds/Youngblood615
Summary: The plan wasn't to find a man when it came to college. The plan was to get a degree in Biochemistry and get started with your life. Kuroo had other things in mind the day that he met you though.- or -Kenma hid the fact that he made a friend (you) during orientation and Kuroo couldn't help himself. Besides, how were you supposed to know that Kenma's childhood friend was just your type.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha I should have been updating my actual long-term fic "The Right Words", but I had an idea punch me in the face while reading inserts. A lot of the inserts involving Kuroo (or just Nekoma in general) make the reader struggle with Chemistry. As someone who absolutely loves Chemistry and is a Biology major, I found it to be a bit troubling...
> 
> So, I reached out to my bestie on here (Known as youngblood615 you should go read her two most recent Iwaoi fics they're wonderful) and we both agreed to write this fic!
> 
> It's a lil too long to be a one-shot, so we're splitting the plotline into two chapters. Enjoy! :)

If there was one thing that you wish you could tell yourself in high school, it would have been to just major in Chemistry. The Biochemistry program that you were enrolled in was the best in the prefecture, and since it was the best, it was deemed the _most_ rigorous. On your first day alone, you had to choose a research lab to participate in for the next four years and none of the labs seemed to even be entry level. It was definitely a punch in the gut for your first semester, but you had your newfound friend from orientation: Kenma. Well, you could even say that he was your best friend, since you spent most of your time with him.

A small smile graced your lips as you remembered how annoyed the pudding head was with your orientation leader. You two found common ground by shit talking how overly enthusiastic the tall grey- and black-haired leader was at fucking six in the morning. He was as boisterous as they came, and of course, you and your pessimistic side kick had a field day with him by being as sarcastic as possible. Kenma never lost that pessimistic edge to him, but he definitely scaled it back as the year progressed.

Shaking your head from the sudden wave of nostalgia, you grabbed your phone from the side of your pillow to check your messages.

* * *

**Pudding head:** _Yo are you alive?_

**Biochem Bitch:** _No, I died in my sleep._

**Pudding Head:** _Perfect. Tutor me in chem._

**Biochem BItch:** _Sir, didn’t I tell you not to take chem?_

**Pudding Head:** _I helped you pass biostats. You couldn’t code for shit, you owe me._

**Biochem Bitch:** _…Bitch I’ll punt you_

**Pudding Head:** _Bet. I’m tired and I hate it here._

**Biochem Bitch:** _Fucking hell…_

**Biochem Bitch:** _What time should I come over?_

**Pudding Head:** _Idk noon? Just tell me when you’re on your way._

**Biochem Bitch:** _Worm._

**Pudding Head:** _???_

**Pudding Head:** _Worm…?_

**Biochem Bitch:** _Shh I’ll see you soon idiot._

* * *

You couldn’t really fight him on this one, since he did help you with that god-awful Biostatistics course. It wasn’t the math that bothered you so much, but how the fuck were you supposed to know that it required coding? Kenma came in clutch and saved your ass, so the least you could was help him with what you thought was simple Chemistry.

You warned him several times about how the Chemistry courses here were meant to weed people out. Biology wasn’t any easier, but at least _they_ gave a fucking curve. You could hear Kenma’s argument clearly in your head.

_“I’d rather eat my own ass, than study fucking plant anatomy for a month.”_ It was really only one unit of ecology and the rest would have been a cake walk for the snarky introvert, but once he made up his mind, you knew it was over.

Just as you were about to put your shoes on, a ping rang through your room.

* * *

**Pudding Head:** _Fair warning, an old friend of mine is gonna join us. He won’t fucking leave my dorm room._

**Biochem Bitch:** _?? You have friends_

**Pudding Head:** _?? You still have functioning kneecaps_

**Pudding Head:** _I’ll break them for you if you want :)_

**Biochem Bitch:** Alright I get it. I don’t mind if your friend tags along.

* * *

A small laugh left your lips at how easy it was to get under his skin sometimes. Shoving your other shoe on and grabbing your backpack, you made your way out of the dorms. Since you decided to live in the honors dorm and Kenma didn’t, you had to trek across campus with your heavy textbook weighing you down. You realized that you looked like a complete dork carrying about a thousand-page textbook with the giant words “Introduction to Chemistry” written on the cover, but the stupid thing wouldn’t fit in your backpack.

A familiar sound of a bell rang out to your left as you walked into the campus coffee shop. Students were packed into the café with papers scattered around various tables and there was a low hum from all the group studying. You could feel the secondhand stress from the other patrons as you made your way to the register.

Suddenly a grey-haired barista practically skipped his way over to you, “Long time no see, short-stuff!”

You scoffed at the nickname he gave you, “Nice to see you too, Suga. Can I get the usual for Kenma and I?”

“But of course!”, Suga exclaimed dramatically as he wrote out your order on two cups, “You seem really close to Kenma these days.”

You rolled your eyes as you dropped a couple of singles in the tip jar, “Absolutely not, he’s just my friend from orientation, okay?”

“Hmm… and I just wish that my last name was Sawamura, but whatever you say”, Suga teased with a wave of dismissal.

At the sound of his name, a slightly taller brown-haired barista turned in your direction, “Do you need something, Suga?”

“No, never mind! I thought we needed something from the back, but I’m good!”, Suga stammered before turning to face you again. A clear blush had tinged him from the tips of his ears to the tip of his nose.

You couldn’t help but laugh at how awkward he could be when flustered, “So that’s Daichi! Never knew that tall and muscular was your type…”

Daichi wasn’t exactly what you had pictured. You envisioned him to be a tad shorter with softer features by how Suga described him. Instead, you were faced with a tall, tanned man that was probably ripped underneath that apron. _Jesus…_

“He’s only a little bit taller than me. It’s not my problem you’re tiny… Hey, don’t turn this one on me!”, Suga all but shouted, “Back to your love life, when are you going to try out the dating scene here, if Kenma supposedly isn’t your taste?”

You tilted your head to the side as the thought of a relationship whizzed through your brain. To be honest, not a single person had caught your attention in the past semester on campus. It wasn’t for lack of trying. You had been lab partners with a few nice guys, but none of them seemed to be worth all the trouble. Besides, it was probably for the best. That way you could put more focus onto your studies. You came here for a degree and not necessarily a significant other.

“I mean, if I end up dating someone, then so be it,” you sighed as you shrugged your shoulders. Suga gave you a small smile of understanding before leaving you to grab your pastries.

He slid open the glass door and grabbed a few puff pastries and a slice of apple pie, “Your drinks should be ready soon!”

You gave him a quick nod before making your way to the pick-up bar to find both of your drinks ready to go with small hearts by your names. How on earth can one person be so sweet, yet so fucking sassy…

Suga slid the bag of pastries across the white marbled counter with a large smile, “I tossed in an extra treat since we’re moving fairly slow today,” he said with a wink.

You gave him a quick thank you before heading off once again to Kenma’s dorm. It was a bit of a pain in the ass that he had to live so far away from you, but if it weren’t for that trek, you wouldn’t have befriended Suga.

The main doorway of Kenma’s dorm loomed in front of you as you searched for his name on the buzzer system. Giving the small button a couple of taps, you waited until the tall door clicked open. You could practically make your way to Kenma’s room with your eyes closed since you spent more time here than in your own dorm. You gave a quick knock onto your snarky friend’s door, but it was suddenly thrown open by an unfamiliar face. The man in front of you was taller, actually much taller, than your friend, and had black hair that seemed to stick up in all directions.

Kuroo looked down at you in confusion. Kenma had told him that a friend of his was going to come over to help him with chemistry, but that bastard never said that his friend would be as cute as the girl in front of him. You were much shorter than him, like, even shorter than Kenma. He found the way that you had to crane your neck up to look at him to be rather adorable. You were so compact and cute.

Kenma brushed past him to greet you with a quick hello before taking the bag of sweets out of your hand. Setting them on the desk in order to grab his apple pie, he finally introduced you, “This is the friend that I was telling you about, Kuroo.”

You gave Kuroo a small sheepish wave before brushing past him to step into the dorm room. Taking off your shoes and setting them by the door, you say, “It’s nice to meet you, Kuroo, my name is [y/n].”

“Yeah, you too…”, Kuroo mumbled before closing the door behind you, “I don’t think I’ve seen you around campus. What’s your major?”

“Oh, I’m majoring in Biochemistry,” you laughed as you joined Kenma on the ground. You started to pull out all of your Chemistry notes from your backpack and placed them neatly on the ground. You took great pride in how organized your notes were and thanked the gods above that someone invented hexagonal paper.

Kuroo laughed at your crudeness, “Well, that makes two of us.”

“Really?”, You eagerly replied as you turned to face him, “What lab are you in? I chose the Hematology lab.”

“Nice, I’m a TA for the Pharmacology lab. I think we work with you guys a bunch,” He said with a hopeful grin.

Unfortunately for Kuroo, his hopeful grin looked more like a scheming smirk to you.

“Hey, don’t try anything funny! I just got comfortable in that lab,” you glared at him.

Kuroo dramatically gasped as he placed his hand over his heart, “I would never do anything to sabotage you!”

It was clear from that moment on that Kuroo could talk your ear off for hours if you let him, and you were two seconds away from indulging him when a loud cough echoed throughout the room.

“I’m glad that you two are hitting it off so well, but can you please focus? I don’t want to do any more work by myself”, Kenma demanded with a mouth full of pie.

“Right! Sorry…”, You laughed as you rubbed the back of your head. Kuroo smirked and went back to typing on his laptop.

“What did you need help with?” You asked, turning your fullest attention to Kenma.

“That dumb aspirin lab…Why are there even lab questions on the exam?”, Kenma grumbled.

You couldn’t help but giggle, “Kenma, it’s only an esterification reaction. We’ve been over this a million times!”

Kuroo couldn’t help but look up from his own work. You were so focused on explaining the mechanism that you missed his soft gaze on your concentrated face. Kuroo couldn’t believe that Kenma was keeping an absolute ten away from him this whole time. Not only were you gorgeous at first glance, but your intelligence had him floored. He adored the way your nose would scrunch up in confusion as you watched Kenma incorrectly start on a problem and could only imagine how soft your lips would feel as you tapped the tip of your red pen to your lips in concentration. He was so in his own world that he didn’t even notice when you started to stare back at him in confusion.

“Is there something on my face?”, You asked with a frown. You twirled the pen in your hand anxiously as you searched his eyes for an answer.

Without skipping beat, Kuroo gave you a coy smile, “Yeah, copper and tellurium. Your face is just so cute.”

You couldn’t fight the heat that began to course through your body. You didn’t anticipate him on being that forward, so you have to clear your throat before asking, “Did you just use a chemistry pick up line on me?”

“Maybe? Only if you liked it,”, Kuroo laughed and winked, “Sorry, my chemistry puns rarely get a reaction,” He sighed as he raised his hands in defeat.

It was your turn for a smirk to grace your lips, “Oh, I definitely liked it. I’d even say that they’re perfect. Maybe even… in my element.”

“Shut up, both of you. Can I please work on this question in peace?”, Kenma grumbled as he rolled his eyes at your combined nerdiness.

Kuroo wasn’t as successful this time in sneaking glances your way ever since that pick-up line. You couldn’t help yourself as you kept meeting his gaze with a small, timid smile. You could smack yourself for going back on what you had proclaimed in the café but screw it. You had a handsome guy with brain cells interested in you, what more could you ask for?

Well, besides him not being just a lady killer that wanted a quick way into your pants. That seemed to happen a lot ever since you stepped foot onto campus. Kenma was the only guy that just wanted a genuine friendship and nothing more.

Tearing your gaze away from the once again smirking rooster head, you could almost see the anger that radiated off of Kenma as he glared at the paper in front of him. Before you could ask him, what was wrong, Kuroo butted in, “Kenma, you look like you’re diene over there.”

You barely kept in your laugh with a snort, “Kuroo, I’m sure that he’s triene his best!”

Your response caused the biggest smile you had ever seen to spread across Kuroo’s face, and your heart felt like it was going to jump right out of your chest.

“Okay okay, here’s a biology one for you,” Kuroo started as he tried to keep his composure and adjusted his position in the chair, “If I was an enzyme, I'd be DNA helicase, so I could unzip your genes,” he playfully wiggled his eyebrows. At this point, Kenma snorted at the dirty joke in disbelief.

“I’ll do you one better!”, you said confidently, “Esne C12H22O11? Quod es dulcis!”

Kuroo could barely keep his eyes open as he let out what could only be described as a hyena’s cry. You had never heard a laugh so insane before, and soon your own cackle joined in.

“That was cute and all, but what the hell did you even say?”, Kuroo wheezed out in between laughs.

“I took Latin in high school and we had to make pick-up lines. In translation: Are you sucrose, because you’re sweet!”, you giggled into your hand.

“So, this makes you the ultimate nerd out of the three of us!”, Kuroo teased, “The chemistry puns were already nerdy, but translating them into another language? Wow.”

You gave a fake huff of annoyance, “Damn straight! I’m still pretty proud about that pickup line.”

Kenma couldn’t help but give a knowing smile. He had never seen you so goofy in all the time that he’d known you, so it was nice to see the bright smile you held on your face. However, his smile quickly turned into a scowl again as he realized that he had been derailed from chemistry once again.

“As cute as this is, I’d like to actually get some tutoring?”, Kenma muttered in frustration, “Just give him your number already.”

“Oh! Okay”, You squeaked as you fumbled around for your phone, blushing. You shakily handed Kuroo your phone and he took it with his own shaky hands. After a few taps, he hands you back your phone.

You looked at the name he gave himself, “ ‘Your handsome friend’? No, that’s gotta change immediately.”

“Oh, come on!”, Kuroo whined as he ruffled his already messy hair. Before he could complain any further, he felt a buzz in his pocket.

* * *

**Unknown Number:** _It’s me dork_

**Chicken Head:** _What did you change my name to?_

* * *

You watched as Kuroo quickly saved your number and began to tap away, changing your name as well.

* * *

**Chemistry Goddess:** _You first. I saw that smirk on your face!!_

**Chicken Head:** _Your name is “Chemistry Goddess”_

**Chicken Head:** _What did you change my name to?_

**Chemistry Goddess:** _……. Chicken Head_

* * *

Kuroo slammed his phone face down before shooting you a glare, “I give you my best pick-up lines and you call me chicken head?”

“It’s better than my name, so don’t take it too personally. If anything, you should take it as a compliment,” Kenma said with a deadpan, giving up on trying to study.

You giggle slightly, “I couldn’t help but name you pudding head! That’s the color of your hair!” The use of the nickname alone made Kenma click his tongue in frustration and scowl at you.

Not wanting to annoy the semi-blonde headed boy further, you went back to explaining to him how to solve the problem that he had issues with earlier. The three of you fell into semi-silence as you watched over Kenma and helped him whenever he had a question that seemed to annoy him.

Hours passed by comfortably until Kuroo began to pack up his stuff, “I think I’ve annoyed you enough, Kenma. I’m gonna head out.”

“I’ll join you!” you said, almost too quickly, “It’s pretty late and I need to get back to the dorms.”, You stretched your arms over your head.

Kenma hummed in agreeance as he quickly closed his books and grabbed his PSP, “Let me know when you’re home…” waving his hand loosely at the door.

“Kenma, you do care about me!”, Kuroo exclaimed dramatically.

The blonde rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Absolutely not. Fucking leave.”

Kuroo sighed in defeat as he grabbed you by your shoulders and pushed you towards the door, “On it!”

After being briskly shooed out of the dorm room, you followed Kuroo down the hallway. It wasn’t until then that you realized how much taller he actually was compared to you. It was a bit intimidating when paired with that resting smirk of his, but after swapping stupid chemistry puns for hours, you knew that he was a softie at heart.

The silent walk back wasn’t uncomfortable, but the lack of conversation was killing you. Sensing the urge to talk, Kuroo jumped on his chance, “Do you wanna play twenty questions?”

“What are we, in high school?”, you began to laugh, “Fine, ask me anything you want. What’s your favorite color?” It wasn’t as if you had anything to hide, and what was the worst thing he could ask? Most embarrassing high school story?

“Cool. Uh, red, are you a virgin?”, Kuroo asked with a straight face. You almost tripped over your own two feet at the sudden question. So much for easing into it.

“Uh, nope,” You responded coolly, not looking him in the eye, “What about you?”

“Me neither,” he said as he shrugged his shoulders, “Your turn!”

You were still quite shocked that that was the first question he asked you, but quickly you regained your words, thinking about how hungry you were, “Favorite food?”

The answer came as quickly as the first, “Grilled mackerel, easy! Actually, we should get something to eat!”

“Is that your next question?” you giggled as you considered the offer.

Kuroo laughed too and glanced at you, “Yeah, I guess so!” Kuroo quickly grabbed your hand and guided you towards what looked to be a ramen shop. The smell of food caused your stomach growl loudly.

You place a hand over your stomach as if to silence it, “I guess that pastry from earlier wasn’t enough…”

A small snort escaped him before ordering for the both of you, “That’s okay, Kenma and I eat here all the time anyway.”, Kuroo stated before taking out his phone. He brought the phone’s camera up to your face, “Say cheese for Kenma!”

You pull your best smile as you throw him a peace sign, “Cheese!”

A faint click sound resonated in the small restaurant as he captured the photo of you. He couldn’t help but smile at how the photo turned out before sending it to the pudding headed boy.

“What’s with that smile?”, You teased before taking a seat at the bar.

Kuroo quickly shoved his phone into his pocket before settling into the seat next to you, “Has any ever told you that you’re photogenic?”

“Ha! Bold of you to assume that I’ve received decent compliments…”, You laughed.

Kuroo’s sly smile sank into frown, “Wait are you serious? How have guys been hitting on you?”

“Sir, I have had a guy just straight up ask me for a blowjob.”, You sighed as you mindlessly twirled a piece of your hair.

Without thinking, Kuroo reached out to grab your hand, “Well if you’ll allow me, I’ll gladly shower you in compliments all night.”

You couldn’t help but stare at the sight of your conjoined hands as a blush crept across your face, “Sure.”, You stammered once you met his gaze.

Suddenly two steaming bowls of ramen were placed in front of you and the warmth of his hand had escaped your own. You hated the fact that you already missed the feeling of his hand against your own.

Kuroo had kept to his word and took any and every opportunity to compliment you on the smallest details about yourself. He thought that the way your cheeks would puff up as you took in another bite to be cute. The small dance that you did at the enjoyment of a good bowl of ramen earned you a soft pat onto your head and an endearing smile. It felt more like his goal was to keep you as red as a cherry tomato.

Both full, the two of you walked out of the restaurant as Kuroo offered to walk you to your dorm. He wouldn’t take no for an answer, taking your hand in his as you walked through campus. Cutting through the academic buildings was the fastest way back, so you walked along the mall.

Near the science buildings, Kuroo suddenly stopped walking. He forcefully grabbed you by the waist, pulling you into him, making you crash into him and almost lose your balance. His hands sank dangerously low on your backside as he bent down and brought his lips close to your ear, “New question: how about we make a quick pit-stop?”

Your whole face burned as you looked up at him, wide-eyed. Out on the darkened sidewalk, he almost looked scary, towering over you. But you quickly remembered that Kenma wouldn’t have approved of this or even been friends with someone who wasn’t a good person. Plus, he really was cute.

“What did you have in mind?” You asked softly.

“Come with me,” he replied, already walking up the stairs to the entrance of the chemistry building, which stood dark since it was after hours.

“I have access to this building because of the lab,” he explained, swiping his ID card on the door scanner. The door clicked and he pulled it open for you.

“Where are we going?” you questioned, in confusion as to if Kuroo’s intentions were sexual or academic.

“A place where there aren’t any cameras,” he murmured, leading you down the hall towards the door of the bathroom. The motion-censored fluorescents turned on with a flash as Kuroo turned the lock on the door.

You awkwardly started setting your backpack on the floor when you felt Kuroo come up behind you, moving your hair to the side and leaning down to kiss the back of your neck.

“Now that we’re alone…” He muttered into your ear.

You turned back around and stood on your tiptoes to kiss him. It was slow and passionate at first, as you ran your hands through Kuroo’s hair. In one swift motion, he lifted you up, with you wrapping your legs around his waist. His hands dropped down, holding you up by your ass. You slid your tongue inside his mouth and began to kiss him harder. Both of you grunting, he started walking and pressed you up against the bathroom wall. The cold of the tile felt like ice on your skin, especially since you were already flushed from how hot Kuroo was.

He pushed you harder into the wall, so that you could feel his growing bulge against your lower body. The sight of him made you weak, and you bit your lip trying to suppress a load moan. He noticed, and whispered softly in your ear, “I’m going to make you scream in pleasure,” as he moved to kiss your neck. Overcome with the pleasure of Kuroo sucking and leaving marks of affection, you could only let out the moan you were holding in as a response. You secretly thanked your past self for putting on a skirt this morning because it was still warm outside.

He then adjusted you so that you were pinned against the wall with Kuroo’s body supporting you to not fall, as well as one hand on the small of your back. With his now free hand, he began to trace up your bare thigh. You hissed as he reached into your panties, teasing you now by gently grazing his fingers over your folds.

“Please,” You begged, but he only laughed quietly.

“So eager, I like that about you,” He mused, giving you a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, leaving the fire in your lower core still burning in anticipation.

You gazed into his eyes, noticing they looked almost cat-like, and found yourself mesmerized in them. His cheeks were slightly pink, and a smile came upon his face. Taking you by surprise, he quickly moved aside your panties and inserted two fingers into you.

Letting out a load groan in response, you closed your eyes and leaned your head against the wall as he pumped in and out of you. “That’s a good girl,” Kuroo whispered into your ear, “So wet for me.”

As you moaned his name and your legs began to shake, he only went faster. The fire in your abdomen grew and you squirmed in anticipation, “I’m… close…” You muttered breathlessly.

“Tell me how badly you want it,” Kuroo started to slow down, wanting to hear you beg.

“Please, please,” You moaned helplessly.

“All you had to do was ask,” Kuroo smirked, then resumed his thrusting and with his thumb, started to rub your most sensitive area.

Quickly, it felt like all of the tension had been released from your body, “Fuck… Kuroo…”, You groaned. Going limp in his arms, he slowly released you from his grasp to allow you slid down the wall until your feet hit the floor. You kept your eyes closed as your head was still spinning.

“Are you okay?” Kuroo questioned, after you still don’t say anything for a moment.

“Trying to recover,” You breathed softly, eliciting a small chuckle from him.

“Glad I could fix you up,” He said, “Well, I should probably get you home now. You haven’t texted Kenma that you’re back yet and if something happened to you, he would probably kill me. Can’t lose his chem tutor in a time like this.”

Despite the fact that you were still flushed from your release, a small blush crept along your cheeks, “He’s lucky that I even agreed to tutor him...”

You quickly recovered yourself in order to search your bag for your phone just to find multiple messages from Kenma.

* * *

**Pudding Head:** _Did you make it home?_

**Pudding Head:** _???_

**Pudding Head:** _Oh, you got ramen with Kuroo._

**Pudding Head:** _Wear a condom. I’m too young to be god father._

**Pudding Head:** _You left your chem book btw…_

**Biochem Bitch:** _Ah shit sorry! I’m still with Kuroo rn, but we’re heading home now._

**Biochem Bitch:** _I’ll pick up my book tomorrow!_

* * *

You almost dropped your phone after feeling the weight of Kuroo’s head against the crook of your neck, “Always intuitive, that hermit…”, Kuroo sighed before giving your fresh hickey a quick kiss, “Now, let’s get you home.” He unwrapped his arms from your waist and grabbed your backpack from the floor.

Not wanting to be left behind, you grabbed onto his free hand as he pushed the bathroom door open. You could never look at this bathroom the same ever again, even though you used it almost every day.

The Chemistry building was only about a block away from the honors dorm, so the walk came to a quick end much to your dismay, “I’ll for sure send you a text once I’m home, okay?”, Kuroo promised before kissing the knuckles of your hand.

“I’ll stay up all night waiting for it,” you replied with a soft smile before releasing his hand and making your way into the building. That smile stayed with you even as you unlocked the door to your single.

You went ahead and changed into an old orange short sleeve T-shirt and sleeping shorts before climbing into bed. It felt like ages until you finally heard a buzz against your pillow.

* * *

**Chicken Head:** _Just got home_

**Chicken Head:** _I know I said it already, but you really are gorgeous in this photo…_

**Chicken Head:** _*insert reader.jpg*_

**Chemistry Goddess:** _Glad you got home safe!! :)_

**Chemistry Goddess:** _Also, shh you’re the hot one here_

* * *

That must have been the picture he had sent Kenma. You couldn’t help but laugh at what the pudding head probably thought about all of this. The picture of you was pretty cute, but you couldn’t help but think about how that had basically been a date. Probably the best date that you had been on in a while…

* * *

**Chicken Head:** _I don’t know you looked pretty hot back in the chem building…_

**Chemistry Goddess:** _Sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about!_

**Chicken Head:** _Your panties said otherwise but okay, whatever ;)_

**Chicken Head:** _Sleep well princess_

**Chemistry Goddess:** _I shall…_

**Chemistry Goddess:** _Sleep well chicken head_

**Chicken Head:** _I’m gonna make you regret that later…_

**Chemistry Goddess:** _:P_

* * *

You switched off your phone with a small laugh as you settled in for the night. This wasn’t what you had expected when you agreed to tutor Kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far I want to say thank you so so much for reading! 
> 
> P.S.  
> For my US peeps make sure you register to vote, mail out your votes as early as possible, and wear a mask! Much love <3 (This love extends beyond my US peeps btw :) Everyone deserves a lil love rn)


End file.
